


Lost and Found

by polaris_86



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Confusion, M/M, Rebirth, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaris_86/pseuds/polaris_86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little snippet based on an idea for a rebirth - fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

"I've found you. Finally. You wouldn't believe how long it took me. But there your are.“

Charles can't help but being terrified. There's a stranger kneeling in front of him, hugging his waist. It's quite an unusual event in his rather boring life. 

"Excuse me, what are you doing? Let go of me.“ 

"You don't remember? Don't worry, you will. It just takes some time.“

Charles struggles out of the grip of the stranger and takes a step backward, putting some distance between himself and that tall handsome guy with the turtleneck and the leather jacket. 

"You must mistake me for someone else.“

The stranger just smiles and shakes his head. 

"We've met before. Don't you remember me?“

"No. I don't. I'm sorry, I'm not the one you are looking for.“

The stranger takes a step forward, closing the gap between them again, and takes his hand. Charles tries to pull it back but doesn't succeed. 

"Please. I need to go. I've got a seminar.“

"Still a smart boy. You haven't changed a bit. Well, you're certainly younger. But you're still my Charles.“

"How do you know my name?“

"Because it's our destiny. Don't worry. Everything will be alright. I will never leave you again.“

Charles doesn't know whether he should laugh or cry. Within a single minute, his life has become much more complicated.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have a beta for this. I apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
